


Nothing Tastes so Sweet as You

by runkairun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Teasing, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runkairun/pseuds/runkairun
Summary: There's no deterring Daehyun when he becomes truly fixated on what he wants.  Not that Yongguk would ever try, no matter what he might say.





	Nothing Tastes so Sweet as You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the sudden realization of how outrageously beautiful Jung Daehyun's lips are - seriously, what rock have I been living under? There was no plot to be had, so please enjoy the smuts!

“You’re incorrigible.”  Yongguk’s lust-laden baritone broke the silence he had given Daehyun only after he’d pinned him against the door of their apartment.  A smirk played on Daehyun’s lips, his tongue sliding along his teeth as his eyebrows glanced upward in a challenge.  

Yongguk’s grip on the front of Daehyun’s shirt tightened, but it was met with laughter as defiant as the sultry gaze that wouldn’t release him.  “Mmm, I don’t think you’re really complaining.  You couldn’t look away from me at the table, hyung.”  He knew what he wanted, what he had been working for the entire night.  He knew, too, that his work wasn’t done, because Yongguk was nigh impossible to break.

A deep breath filled Yongguk’s chest as his eyes closed, his nose just brushing along the line of Daehyun’s exposed neck.  There was that control, that beautiful prowess that Daehyun so loved to break.  It was exactly why he had put on such a show while they ate.  

It was difficult for Daehyun to decide which side of Yongguk he loved most.  Was it the man before him, fighting to hold on, on the brink of losing himself and taking what he wanted?  Was it the sweet boy with the gentle curl in his black hair and the soft smile that sat a little too wide on his beautiful features?  Or was it the Yongguk he had seen at dinner, whose eyes were the only indication that there was something beyond the polite, handsome, well-dressed man?

_ Yongguk wouldn’t leave his hand in reach at the table.  His beautifully manicured fingers rested on the base of his wine glass, the platinum of his ring and bracelet glinting in the light of the chandelier. The cloth was too short, and Daehyun wasn’t so daring as to touch his ankle to his lover’s leg in such a public place.  He didn’t have touch, no, but he did have Yongguk’s full attention. _

“I know you love it,” Daehyun whispered, his breath a little short as Yongguk’s breath danced across his clavicle.  “You’re so good at hiding it, taking a drink at the right time, crossing your legs to cover your reaction, but I would feel your eyes even if I’d had mine closed, hyung.”  

The hand on Daehyun’s shoulder tightened its grip as Yongguk shook his head, not daring to look up.  Daehyun laughed, breathy and deep, a departure from his usual, light hearted chuckle.  “It excites you, wondering if everyone around us recognizes the show I put on for you.  You especially loved how the waitress was blushing after you paid the bill.”

“I think you’re confused about who was enjoying himself so much, Dae.  Or have you already forgotten how you locked eyes with her when you pulled the knotted cherry stem from your mouth?”  Yongguk had finally lifted his head again, but his hand had found its way to the top button of Daehyun’s shirt.  

Every time Daehyun moved, the fingers of Yongguk’s left hand paused in their slow, steady path down his torso.  He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes as they reached his belly button, but he could only behave for so long.  He dragged his teeth along his plush bottom lip and hummed in pleasure, even as Yongguk’s fingers curled tightly around the button and held it still.  “I think I liked the way you waited for me to clean up after myself at dessert more.”

This was met with a growl, and finally,  _ finally _ , Yongguk’s lips were on Daehyun’s, devouring him whole, too impatient for the subtleties.  Daehyun was eager to feed that desire, and he offered himself easily to the hand that carded into his hair and sought control of his body.  He pushed his bottom lip out, and Yongguk took it between his teeth, becoming for a moment the glutton who could not be sated. 

_ Daehyun was rarely one to plan ahead, but when it came to getting a rise from Yongguk, he could be as cunning as they came.  The cherry had been placed aside the moment dessert arrived, but of course Daehyun was the only one with a plate in front of him.  He swore he was being challenged, what with the way Yongguk  leaned back in his chair and rested an arm over the back of it.  Daehyun never had known how to back down. _

_ The first bite had just a bit of everything.  The fork pressed against his bottom lip as he opened his mouth wide to receive  the strawberry and cheesecake that sat on it.  When his mouth closed, lips meeting around the fork, Daehyun had closed his eyes, tilted his head back and sighed in delight at the taste.  The fork pulled backwards, tugged his lips against it until they smacked lightly shut and he began to chew.  Again, again he repeated, eventually opening his eyes to find that Yongguk had shifted to cross his right leg over the left, that his Adam’s apple bobbed despite the deliberate aversion of his gaze.   _

_ He could feel the bit of strawberry sauce as it found a home on the left corner of his mouth, but Daehyun left it as he continued to eat.  One bite, two - Yongguk cleared his throat, eyes fixed on the dribble of red that marred the caramel perfection of Daehyun’s skin. _

_ It was like a switch, a trigger wire tripped by Yongguk’s gaze.  Daehyun’s tongue swept between his plush lips until it darted out over that corner, dark pink erasing that speck of impurity before it made another pass over his top lip.  Yongguk closed his own eyes.  Yongguk released a breath.  Yongguk called for the bill. _

The path to the bedroom was lost in kisses and starved touches, desperate hands that had torn Daehyun’s clothing away from his body.  By the time he was half-pushed to his knees his cock was strained against his stomach, dark and curved and beautifully untouched.  

There was no breaking away from Yongguk’s gaze when he was in this state, and Daehyun could not imagine a more perfect view.  His hair was disheveled, his eyes dark, the top button of his shirt undone.  Still, when his hands fell to his belt, Daehyun’s gaze followed, fixated on the promise that lay beneath. 

Yongguk’s hands were as beautiful as ever as his long fingers pulled the end of his belt through the buckle.  Daehyun reached up, placed his right hand over Yongguk’s left.  Their eyes met and Daehyun didn't need to say anything more.

He was the one to unfasten the button of Yongguk’s slacks and pull down the zipper. Daehyun hooked his thumbs under the band of the boxer briefs that barred him from his desire, but there was no teasing. Instead the pants and underwear went down together, pulled quickly over Yongguk's hips.

A little gasp came from Yongguk as he was freed from his confines, and his hand wound its way back into Daehyun’s hair where he could redirect the gaze that had fallen away. 

“God you're so beautiful when you're wrecked like this, Dae baby. You haven't even touched me and look at you.”  Yongguk's voice was touched with a reverence that made Daehyun shiver as he licked his lips. He knew better than to reach for what he wanted, so instead he left Yongguk's pants around his thighs and slid his hands up to grasp at the muscular ass that Yongguk was still clenching in an effort to maintain control. 

Daehyun’s hands were warm where they caressed over Yongguk's skin, the pressure of his thumbs firm and delightful as they massaged his lower back just enough to ease some of that tension that still remained in his lover. “I'll be even prettier for you if you let me have a taste, hyung.”  

The way Daehyun's eyelashes fluttered made him look like sin personified. Yongguk used his grip to tilt Daehyun's head back further, just in time for those beautiful lips to open, ever so willing and eager to fulfill their purpose. 

“Shit, Dae, you make it impossible to say no,” Yongguk groaned. His left hand went to his cock,and gripped the base before giving himself a few quick pumps. He was already so hard, so ready to let go of himself completely. It took everything he had to keep himself in check, to ensure that Daehyun got what he needed out of this, too.  The obedience, the willingness, the obscene beauty of Daehyun on display for him would have been enough for Yongguk on their own.

If it weren't for the way his hands kneaded Yongguk's ass, Daehyun might have been a doll. The way his mouth opened and his tongue wet his lips again as Yongguk pulled his head closer to his own hips made him seem more like a work of art than a human being. 

As soon as Daehyun's lips were on him, though, Yongguk was reminded of just how real he was. Yongguk was in control, his grip was the guiding force, pulling Daehyun forward until lips were followed by the warm wetness of his mouth.

Yes, Yongguk had the control, but the moment belonged to Daehyun. At first his lips were loose, his mouth gliding easily over the tip of Yongguk's length. He allowed his body to respond, let Yongguk pull him forward and loosened his throat to accept the girth that was being forced down. Once Yongguk had bottomed out, Daehyun started to make up for every moment of torture over dinner. 

First it was his bottom lip and tongue, which Daehyun dragged slowly over Yongguk's sack with just enough pressure to make Yongguk's hips stutter forward a bit. A short swallow around the tip had Yongguk pulling him back, and Daehyun was quick to wrap his lips more tightly around his prize.

Safe from that most intense sensation, Yongguk took a breath and pulled Daehyun's head forward just the slightest again. Daehyun flattened his tongue along the underside of Yongguk's cock, sliding it up to the frenulum and back as he sucked the head into the roof of his mouth. 

His lips were already so red and swollen, and seemed as if they were pouting around Yongguk every time he pulled Daehyun's head back along his cock. “Fuck baby, just… just like that,” Yongguk stuttered out as he began to find a rhythm. 

It was a tight leash that kept him from thrusting right down Daehyun's throat, but Yongguk had always found pleasure in that almost painful edge. Daehyun was too much, always too much with the way he slurped and forced his lips forward and spread his legs wide on the floor. 

It was the most incredible sight, this beautiful boy with his tanned skin and his obscene lips and his thighs and abdomen flexed to hold himself upright. Yongguk loved little more than being able to see how desperate Daehyun was for him, how his cock twitched against his stomach when Yongguk fucked into his throat, the little trail of precum that began to build up beneath his belly button. No one had ever been or would ever be as beautiful as Daehyun was like this.

The pace had picked up, but Yongguk was in no hurry for their moment to end - not after the way dinner had dragged on for him. Stilling his hips, he began to pull Daehyun's head back again, angling it so he was forced to look upward. 

Daehyun knew the cues. He knew Yongguk inside and out, knew his body and his needs and his mind and his very soul. He fluttered his lashes, looked up through the flecks of tears that had gathered on them in the moments he nearly choked and caught Yongguk's eyes on him. 

For Daehyun, this was the very height of pleasure. He loved to be used, to allow Yongguk control over their pace as Daehyun unraveled him bit by bit.  

When their eyes connected, Daehyun squeezed his hands around the globes of Yongguk's ass and followed obediently when he was pulled off the end. He loved the taste and the scent Yongguk left on him, and he wanted more, but he knew how to use these moments. 

The tip of his tongue was the last bit of skin to leave Yongguk’s cock, and it trailed through his slit on the way off.  A shiver went through Yongguk’s body, half because of the sensation, and half due to the way Daehyun caught the little bit of spit and slickness that clung to his lips and brought it slowly, deliberately into his mouth, as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.  

For a moment they stayed like that, their chests heaving with need and the exertion that came from lingering on the edge as they were.  Yongguk loosened his hold on Daehyun’s hair and slowly brushed it back, watching as the soft, blonde locks bristled and reset themselves under his touch.  

Daehyun’s fingers massaged broad, delicate circles into Yongguk’s skin as the moved up to the small of his back and then around to his hips.  The fond, tender touches were such a contrast to the look of heady lust on his face, but that was exactly what made Daehyun so irresistible.     
  
“You’re a mess, babe,” Yongguk hummed when he finally pulled his gaze away from Daehyun’s face to take in the rest of his body.  “Such a beautiful mess when you get yourself all worked up like this.”  

Daehyun blinked and nodded slowly, his tongue making another pass over his lips as he did.  His hands moved down Yongguk’s thighs, the tips of his fingers dancing over fair skin.  Yongguk mimicked the delicate touch at the back of Daehyun’s neck, and the resulting shiver came with a little gasp and rut of the hips.  

That vulnerability sent a flame through Yongguk’s body, and his fingers curled possessively through the hair at the back of Daehyun’s head until the took a firm grip once again.  “I want you to touch yourself for me, Dae.  Can you do that, baby?”  Daehyun shivered and gave a nod, and then his right hand left Yongguk’s body, fell to his own, and rubbed up and down his inner thigh until his grazed the base of his own, oversensitive cock.  

“That’s it, Dae,”  Yongguk coaxed in his dulcet baritone as his hand helped guide Daehyun to sit up again.  His lips were ready, they were always ready when Yongguk took the reins and led them down this path.

Before his lips met the tip of Yongguk’s cock again, Daehyun wrapped his right hand fully around himself.  He felt the searing flame of his need shoot through him, his whole body shuddering as his too-dry palm slid over smooth, taut skin.  Soon he found the tip, the bit of precum he could use to ease the slide, and then he was around Yongguk again, and everything was right in the world.

This time Yongguk did not hold himself back.  The moment for control and caution had been left behind, and the chase for ecstasy had claimed both of them completely.  As soon as Daehyun’s lips touched him, Yongguk pressed forward and buried himself in that beautiful heat.

Despite the split in his focus, Daehyun took the intrusion in stride, the cavern of his mouth opening to accept the treasure that was thrust upon him.  His tongue swept back over the length as he swallowed, and his hand grazed over his own head before it gripped the girth of his cock more firmly.  

The nails of his left hand dug into Yongguk’s thigh, and the new sensation had hips stuttering forward.  The moan that came from Daehyun was more muted sound and deep vibration than anything, but it sent Yongguk thrusting forward again, his grip lost for a moment as he felt the familiar coil in his abdomen.

Daehyun’s lips loosened just for a moment, and Yongguk let him take the breath he needed before they were both consumed. It was the edge of the storm’s eye, the last moment of calm.

What followed was seamless.  Daehyun knew Yongguk so well that he could easily follow the push and pull of his hand, was ready to take the delightful burn that came as he fucked into his throat fast and harsh and let his hips carry him away.

He knew exactly when that last thread let loose inside Yongguk and his tongue was ready, his head pulled back to swallow down the release that came with the shallow, hurried thrusts that slowed into long, sated rolls of Yongguk’s hips.

It wasn’t only Daehyun who knew the ins and outs of his lover’s body and needs, though.  Before Daehyun could lick the remnants from his lips where they had been left abused and deserted, Yongguk had lowered himself to his knees and pulled Daehyun to his chest.

It was easy, the way their bodies molded together.  Familiar, how Daehyun let Yongguk become his strength and pull him into his lap.  It was just what he needed to have his own, seemingly useless hand replaced by the warmth and strength of Yongguk’s around his strained and desperate cock.  

“There you go, Dae baby,” Yongguk crooned into his ear when Daehyun began to roll his hips into the rhythm provided for him.  It was slower than the pace Yongguk had needed to finish, but everything was in the touch, in the connectedness of their bodies.  Daehyun looped his arms around Yongguk’s shoulders and leaned into him until there was barely enough distance between them for his hand to be able to move. 

The tip of his erection was trapped between them, rubbing against heated, sweaty skin, and every sensation was too much and not nearly enough.  “Please, please,  _ please _ hyung,” Daehyun begged in a shaken whisper to Yongguk’s ear.  His thighs tightened around Yongguk’s hips, arms squeezed around his shoulders - his whole body tensed and fed into the steady rhythm until everything seemed to explode in a mixture of black and blinding white.

“Ah - ah - AH HYUNG!”  Daehyun cried out as his spilled himself between their bodies, cum smearing and sticking to feverish flesh and finding its way into every unwelcome crevice it could find.  Tears flowed from his eyes, but Yongguk didn’t let go - he never let go when it was over.  

The hand on Daehyun’s finally satisfied and softening cock slowed, the grip loosened, but Yongguk didn’t pull himself away in the slightest.  Even when he finally stopped stroking Daehyun through the end of his climax, his hand only slid over Dae’s stomach to the small of his back, and the distance that had been left was finally closed.

Daehyun nuzzled his face into Yongguk’s neck and let himself breathe there, where everything was beautiful and familiar and safe until the tears stopped running from his eyes.  As much as he loved Yongguk’s smile and his lust and his attempts to hide it, this was what Daehyun loved most.  The Yongguk who held him and comforted him and would never, ever let him go.

Soft kisses found their way over Daehyun’s forehead, grazing his temples and finding purchase beneath sweat-streaked hair.  “You really worked yourself up tonight, Dae,” Yongguk hummed, his voice soft and low like a lullabye.  “But gods you were perfect every step of the way.”

Daehyun hummed and smiled against the warm skin of Yongguk’s neck until he finally turned his head to rest on Yongguk’s shoulder.  “It’s hard not to get worked up around you when other people are staring so much, hyung.  I just want to remind the whole world that you’re  _ mine _ ,” he growled playfully.

The smile that lit Yongguk’s face as he chuckled had Daehyun thinking he had been wrong again.  Maybe the Yongguk he loved most was just Yongguk, the whole, beautiful, wonderful man.  No one aspect of him was really complete or as lovely without the other sides that complemented one another so well.

“Come on, Dae,” Yongguk coaxed as he rubbed little circles into the small of Daehyun’s back.  “Let’s get ourselves cleaned up, hm?  I promise we can sleep naked if you’ll let me sleep clean.”  And that, that was an offer that Jung Daehyun could simply not refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! This is my first foray into B.A.P, and I have to thank [Bugarungus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/pseuds/bugarungus/works) and [bulletproof_bad_wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproof_bad_wolf/pseuds/bulletproof_bad_wolf/works) for helping me navigate personalities and all that. All the love, comments, kudos, and shares you leave this work are so greatly appreciated! And if you enjoyed it, feel free to hit me up on tumblr at [markmywordswithsong](http://markmywordswithsong.tumblr.com) Thank you again!


End file.
